


Une Famille Unie

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Error is not here, Gen, Gradient is bullied because he looks like Error, Hurt/Comfort, Ink is a parent, Ink is the mum, Sad Gradient, bulliying, even without soul, familly love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Gradient ressemblait trop à Error, et ça lui causait des ennuis.Heureusement il avait une famille. Une famille pas comme les autres mais une famille, chaleureuse et qui le soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive.Il était l'un d'entre eux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il faisait partit de ce groupe, et il les aimait autant qu'ils l'aimaient.C'était sa famille.





	Une Famille Unie

**Author's Note:**

> Ink est à Comyet.  
> Paperjam est à 7goodangel  
> Gradient est à Ask Combo Club  
> Palette est à Angexci  
> Error est à loveforpiggies  
> Moku est à 6agentgg9  
> Blueprint est à Papermint

La nuit tombait sur l'univers où Ink vivait avec ses enfants. Le petit squelette aux os noirs rentra rapidement dans la maison, son manteau bien fermé autour de lui. Un courant d'air fit claquer la porte derrière lui, le faisant glapir de surprise.

"Gradient?" C'était la voix de Palette venant de la cuisine. Joyeuse, reflet de la personnalité de son possesseur.  un être toujours de bonne humeur, toujours souriant. "C'est toi?

\- Tu es rentré!"  Renchérit une voix, marquant la présence de Blueprint pour la nuit. Comme souvent le weekend.  "C'est super!"

Réprimant un sursaut, puis un soupir de soulagement, la voix du jeune monstre s'éleva, à peine hésitante: "Oui? Désolé je suis un peu en retard! Mais j'ai pas vu l'heure.

\- C'est pas grave, papa est pas encore arrivé!" gloussa le plus jeune depuis la même pièce que le plus vieux "Alors on lui dira rien!

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée?" Demanda son grand (demi) frère depuis la cuisine "Tu n'as pas eu trop froid? Tu n'étais pas très couvert de matin.

\- Oui oui. Tout s'est bien passé!" répondit son cadet, serrant son sac contre lui. "Je vais me changer, parce que je me suis un peu gelé quand même." Il eut un petit rire, tâchant de paraître joyeux.

\- Tu veux manger un truc? J'ai préparé un gâteau. Et du chocolat chaud!

\- Je vais prendre une douche d'abord. Et mettre un pyjama.

\- D'accord." fut la double réponse. "A tout à l'heure!"

Ses demis-frères ne se montrèrent pas, à son grand soulagement. Gradient grimpa rapidement les marches, quatre à quatre. S'enfermant à clé dans la salle de bain. Et poussant un soupir de soulagement en s'écroulant au sol.

"Quelle journée." marmonna-t-il. "Quelle journée pourrie" Il renifla, essuyant ses larmes séchées d'un revers de main. Il se releva quelques instants plus tard, commençant à se déshabiller, dévoilant des os marqués de coups et de griffures.

_\--Sale Erreur!--_

_\--Tu es comme ton père!--_

_\--Sale fils d'Error!--_

_\--Sale erreur de la nature!--_

_\--Sale boule de bugs!--_

_\--Tu n'aurais jamais du naître--_

_\--A MORT ERROR!--_

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. Pourquoi lui seul était malmené? Paperjam était aussi le fils d'Error non? Sauf que Jammy tenait peut-être beaucoup plus de Ink, avec toutes ses couleurs. Lui ressemblait trop à leur second père. Il ressemblait trop à Error.

_Il n'était pas Error. Il n'était pas **comme lui.**_

_Il aimait créer._ _Il aimait dessiner sur sa tablette._ _Pourquoi les gens ne s'arrêtait qu'à sa ressemblance physique avec ce père qui ne se souciait que peu de lui? Ne voulant même pas prendre la peine de le connaître._

_Il ne savait pas. Mais ça le blessait._ **Profondément.**

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le voir comme celui qu'il était?_ Il en venait à en vouloir à Error.  _Pourquoi ce sale type devait-il être un destructeur, être son pèr_ e? Il se demandait si il allait le haïr un jour. Et aurait préféré ne pas se poser cette question. C'était quand même son père! Et son autre parent serait terriblement triste.

_Pourquoi était-il celui qui avait le plus hérité?_ _Même Bluescreen ne tenait pas autant de lui. Et pourtant la parenté semblait évidente._

Error lui avait donné ses pires particularités physiques. Et il sentait la colère quand il y pensait. Dont la peur des contacts physiques. Ce qui le rendait distant des autres. Il aurait aimé, vraiment aimé, être comme Paperjam ou Palette, Blueprint ou Moku.

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tenir plus de Ink? Pourquoi Error, ce sale destructeur, devait-il être son père?_

Celui-ci était peu présent ces temps-ci de toute façon. Ce n'était pas un couple comme les autres, ce que formaient Error et Ink. 

*************

_S'était-il endormi?_

Il n'en savait rien. Juste qu'il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre, et qu'il était dans son lit, recouvert par sa couette chaude.

_Un endroit rassurant. Un endroit où personne ne pouvait le blesser. Une maison où il était censé être heureux et se sentir bien!_

Il se leva, remarquant qu'il était en pyjama.  

Son père avait dut ouvrir la porte, le changer et le coucher, comme quand il était petit. Seul Ink pouvait faire ça sans le réveiller. 

Il ouvrit la porte. Tout était plongé dans le noir. Il devait être tard et tout le monde était sans doute couché.

Mais lui avait faim.

Il descendit les marches, silencieusement.

La porte de l'atelier de son père était ouverte, comme une invitation à rentrer. Il s'en approcha et frappa. Deux coups. 

"Entrez!"

Il poussa la porte, entrant dans la pièce préféré de son père. "Papa?

\- Gradient? Tu t'es bien reposé?

\- Pas vraiment...Mais j'ai faim." Il regarda la toile pleine de couleurs de son père. Celui-ci dessinait leur famille en pique-nique dans outertale. 

L'adulte posa son pinceau. "Tu as des soucis en ce moment?

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

\- Tu était blessé. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Gradient..." soupira Ink, levant une main pour la poser sur le bras de son enfant. Son regard était étrangement compréhensif.

Il détourna les yeux. "Des idiots. Je ressemble à Error et ils le détestent alors..." Sa voix perdit plusieurs degrés "C'est plus facile de s'en prendre à moi je supporte!"

 _Cette bande de lâches_.  _Qui n'oseraient jamais défier de Destructeur._ _Alors ils se rabattaient sur son fils, plus jeune et plus vulnérable, moins dangereux et moins puissant._

Il ne voulait pas causer encore plus de soucis: "Je sais me défendre papa!

\- Tu aurais du me le dire Gradient. J'aurais pu...

\- Et ça aurait changé quoi?" Il serra les poings "Ils ne feraient pas ça sous tes yeux! Ils attendent que tu sois dans un autre univers, une autre timeline!! Tu ne peux pas toujours être là après tout non?"

Ink baissa les yeux. "Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa" Il s'assit près de son père "J'aurais préféré te ressembler, comme Palette. Ou comme Blueprint!! Même Paperjam te ressemble plus!!

\- Et Moku?" plaisanta Ink, haussant une arcade sourcilière. Avant de dire, amusé:  "Pas lui?

\- Aussi, même si on voit bien que la moitié de sa magie vient de Cross!" Il secoua la tête "Je suis le fils d'un destructeur moi. Et j'ai la malchance de lui ressembler énormément. Au point qu'on me prend trop souvent pour lui.  

Une main se posa sur son crâne, dans une mince caresse. "Je suis désolé Gray.

\- Ce n'est pas...." Il renifla "...J'en ai juste marre de ces idiots. Et d'Error."

Ink eut un soupir et ne tenta pas de défendre son amant. Il savait que ça n'était pas le moment. Et qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.  Il préféra prononcer d'autres paroles: "Penses aux personnes qui t'aiment Gray. Tes frères, tes amis et moi.

\- Je sais." il posa sa tête sur les genoux de son père. "Mais...J'aimerais juste que ça change, par moments." Il aurait aimé dire qu'il détestait son autre père, qu'il détestait Error, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine au parent qui prenait soin de lui et que lui adorait. 

_Inutile de maudire Error._

_Ca ne changerait rien du tout après tout._

_Et ça n'améliorerait pas les choses._

Si la rage s'accumulait, il finirait par injurier son second parent au cours d'un repas de famille, et ça ne finirait que dans les insultes et les larmes.

_Inutile._

_Tout à fait Inutile._

_La colère ne changerait rien._

_Du tout._

Le protecteur de la Sphère eut un sourire triste, et ils restèrent quelques instants en silence. Gradient ressemblait vraiment à Error. 

Palette n'hésitait pas à se jeter dans ses bras, comme Blueprint, au moindre chagrin.  Paperjam était lui aussi affectueux, bien que plus discret. Et Moku le suivait partout, mâchouillant son écharpe et babillant pour avoir son attention.

Mais Gradient était plus timide, surement à cause de son problème, identique à celui d'Error, qui concernait le contact physique avec les gens. Et jamais en public. Mais quand il réclamait un peu d'affection, il était plus doux que le plus affectueux des chatons. 

"On va trouver une façon d'améliorer les choses Gray." Murmura-t-il. "Je te le promet"

Son enfant voulut lui répondre mais un gargouillis se fit entendre.

Ils se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire tout les deux.

"Fringale Nocturne papa?

\- Tu peux parler, ton ventre fait deux fois plus de bruit!"

  *************  

Le matin arriva rapidement.  Gradient était resté sur le canapé, s'amusant avec un des jeux vidéos que ses frères et lui possédaient.

Il entendit une cavalcade.  Et Moku lui sauta sur les genoux "GRAND FRÈRE!! GRAND FRÈRE!! Tu te sens mieux?" piailla-t-il, ses pupilles écarquillées par l'inquiétude. "Tu es sûr?

"Oui. Ca va!" il frotta le crâne du petit squelette. "Tout va bien maintenant!

\- Tu était malade?

\- Non petit frère, juste fatigué." il soupira, posant la manette près de lui et serra le petit contre lui. "Et un peu triste!"

Blueprint arriva rapidement. "Tu es sûr?

\- Oui Blue. Complètement sûr."

Son frère s'assit près de lui, attrapant à la manette et sauvegardant rapidement. "Je vois.

\- Je...

\- Bluescreen a des moments comme ça lui aussi.

\- Il ne ressemble pas à Error autant que moi.

\- Oui mais bon..." Il sortit un papier de sa poche "Tiens son numéro, c'est ton demi-frère quand même!! Donc si tu veux parler et maudire Error avec quelqu'un."  Son regard était toujours doux et compréhensif, c'était dans sa nature profonde. Un frère rassurant qui savait trouver les mots pour consoler ou soutenir. 

_Il adorait sa famille._

_Elle était toujours là._

_Un père un peu tête en l'air mais présent, malgré ses problèmes d'Âme._

_Une fratrie soudée._

Gradient pouffa et prit le papier, le fourrant dans sa poche tout en tenant toujours Moku de son autre bras. "Merci Frérot.

\- Pas de problème. Tu veux un thé?

\- Oui je veux bien, merci Blue.

\- Un sucre, pas de lait?

\- Comme d'habitude."

Le petit squelette en bleu gloussa et alla en sautillant jusqu'à la cuisine où il l'entendit parler à Ink qui prenait une nouvelle tasse de café.

Paperjam arriva, baillant et s'étirant tout en marchant. Et il regarda son frère. "Error est un abruti. Tu peux ignorer ses bêtises.

\- ...

\- Tu lui ressembles et alors? Tu vaux bien mieux que  cet idiot."

Gradient ricana. "Bonjour à toi aussi frérot!"

L'autre roula des pupilles, attrapa Moku sur les genoux de son cadet et alla rejoindre le reste de la famille à la cuisine. Il s'arrêta cependant à la porte "Si tu as besoin de parler, j'suis là hein?

\- Oui je sais, merci Jammy."

Il se leva à son tour, voulant rejoindre sa famille.

_Pour être avec eux._

Une cavalcade le fit sursauter quand on lui fit un câlin par derrière "GRAYYYY"

Gradient roula des yeux. "Salut Palette. Bien dormit?

\- C'est moi qui devrait poser cette question tu sais?" Ses yeux en étoiles scintillaient d'un inquiétude sincère. "Tu va bien? Tu ne sens bien? Je sens ton aura être un peu..." Sensible aux émotions, il sentait que son frère n'avait pas une forme émotionnelle au top.  "Tu peux parler avec moi si tu veux?!

\- Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va quand même. Merci de t'en inquiéter mais ça ira Palette."

_Enfin il l'espérait._

_Beaucoup._

Son aîné hocha la tête et ajouta, après un temps de silence: "J'ai trouvé un film super hier. On pourrait le regarder tous ensemble? Il devrait nous plaire à tout les cinq, voir tout les six si papa regarde aussi. 

\- C'est une super idée, merci." fit-il d'une voix douce, sincèrement touché par la façon qu'avaient chacun de ses frères de se soucier de lui.

_Il avait vraiment de la chance._

Palette le poussa jusqu'à la cuisine, riant devant les couleurs qui teintaient ses pommettes, preuve de la gêné à être cajolé ainsi par sa famille.

_Après tout, ils avaient raison._ _Error était juste un idiot. Qui ne méritait pas qu'il se rende malade à cause de leur ressemblance physique._

_Et lui pouvait donc profiter de son père et de ses frères, sans se poser de questions, car oui il le méritait.  Et il avait le droit d'être heureux, aimé et soutenu, comme n'importe qui._

Ce fut donc un Gradient souriant qui s'assit à la table, entouré par quatre frères joyeux et un père souriant et bienveillant, qui avait surement fait le plein de vials avant le petit déjeuné, vu ses pupilles colorées qui changeaient tout le temps de forme.

Il sourit à sa famille.   _Après tout..._ _Qu'il ressemble à Error n'était qu'un détail._ _Il n'était pas Error._ _Et ne le serait jamais.  Il était Gradient._

Juste Gradient. Et il aimait créer.  C'était son identité.  Et tant pis pour ceux qui était trop stupides pour ne pas le voir ou pour ne pas l'accepter.

_C'était comme ça._

_Et pas autrement._

**FIN**


End file.
